


Pumpkin Buckets and Dumbass Shenanigans

by SemperAeternumQue



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Gift Exchange, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just want them to be happy, Rated T for language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also tooth-rotting candy, instead of having only a romantic tag, killjoys are not very responsible with their sweets, shoutout to ao3 for now letting me tag cherri and newsie's friendship, they are siblings, this is really dumb im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperAeternumQue/pseuds/SemperAeternumQue
Summary: Halloween at the radio station is always chaotic.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & NewsAGoGo (Danger Days)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	Pumpkin Buckets and Dumbass Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fuckers I think I actually lost braincells writing this that's how fluffy it is. Happy fucking Halloween! Only warnings for this is that there are knives, I think, but no actual violence.

"Pespi!"

"I thought I told you not to call me that," Cherri sighed, but he turned to see Newsie come charging in through the door of the radio station anyways. 

"Well too bad, big bro Cola!" That was Pony, skating in after her to flop across the sofa with eir head in Cherri's lap. 

He sighed again and decided this was going to be his fate for the rest of the evening. "So what do you two rascals want from me today?"

"Nothing...."

"Nothing........"

"But," Newsie added, "we found a newspaper from today! So, guess what day it is?"

"...What day is it?"

"No, you have to guess," Pony insisted.

"November something?"

Newsie grinned. "No! It's Halloween!"

"Oh!" Cherri took another look at their wicked grin. "So, I'm assuming we're doing something about that?"

"We are, and you're helping!"

Cherri smiled faintly to himself as Pony leapt up and followed Newsie out, and then followed after the two of them. As it turned out, their plan involved spooky lights and a couple of old buckets and containers that were already leaky.

"We're going to turn them into jack-o-lanterns, according to these two," Chimp signed to him as he entered. Her face was impassive, but Cherri got the feeling of long-suffering. 

"We can reuse them every year," Pony explained.

"Alright, alright. Pumpkin-buckets it is. Do you have candles?"

"We've got those cheap little electric ones."

Twenty minutes later, Dr. Death Defying wheeled into the kitchen and found Cherri sitting on the table, Pony sitting on the counter, and Newsie and Chimp sitting on the floor, each with a plastic bucket in front of them and a worryingly large knife. 

Naturally, his first reaction was "What the fuck?"

"We're doing jack-o-lanterns, D," Cherri explained with great dignity. Or, as much dignity as it was possible for Cherri to have- he was currently sitting on a table holding a bright pink plastic bucket with his hair sticking up and falling all over the place, which didn't really help. 

"Out of plastic?" D demanded incredulously.

"Yeah!" Newsie cheerfully stabbed a knife into hers. "It's not like we have actual pumpkins, D."

D sighed and looked around at the group. "Give me one of those."

He proceeded to get clocked in the face by a badly thrown one from Pony. "Oops! Sorry, Doctor D!"

"No problem, but I think I'll ask Cherri to _hand_ me a knife."

Cherri handed them a knife politely. 

Pony pouted. "Doctor D, do you love Cola more than me?"

"No, I simply trust him not to accidentally stab me more than I trust you to not do that," D sighed.

"Okay, that's fair."

"Pepsi is responsible," Chimp signed, a bit of a mischievous grin on her face.

Cherri muttered something about 'none of you are getting any candy if you keep that up', but D knew he didn't really mean that by how he was smiling.

Another twenty minutes later, everyone was starting to compare 'pumpkins'. D had decided to go for a classic spooky face, which Pony proceeded to put over eir head and shout "Boo!". Aer bucket had what ae insisted was a pumpkin on it, and Cherri had 'carved' a cat silhouette. Chimp had also done a spooky face, and Newsie whirled around happily to reveal...

"A blob?" Pony asked.

Newsie flipped em off. "No! It's a cherry, like one of those cherry gummy candies!"

D couldn't help a grin at the shocked smile on Cherri's face. "What, did you lose a bet to Cherri?"

"Oh fuck off, D! I just wanted to do something nice for my brother. Also, he somehow stole us literally so much candy, so I kinda owe him one."

"I obtained that candy completely legally," Cherri protested. "And it was supposed to be a surprise for Pony!"

Pony looked very excited about that.

And so that night, five jack-o-lanterns were lined up in the windows of the radio station, flickering with different colors of artificial light, and five killjoys were sitting on the floor and sofa, eating candy, playing Zone Monopoly: Spooky Version (which involved a lot of swearing and shouting "Boo!") and laughing. They might not have had pumpkins, but they had candy and spooky monopoly pieces and a family. 


End file.
